Candies can be manufactured by a variety of different manufacturing processes. One particular manufacturing process is the die-system technique. As a result of the steps in this process, candy manufactured by this process is opaque and, if ever provided with a hollow interior space or cavity, the contents of the hollow cavity cannot be distinguished through the opaque surrounding material. In fact, there are several products with such characteristics on the market, and due to their opaqueness, the contents of the hollow cavity must be indicated on the wrapper.
Confections filled with gasified caramel and processes for obtaining the same are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,279,842 describes a process for obtaining a confection filled with gasified caramel and a confection obtained thereby in which an initial caramel mass is at a temperature of between 90.degree. C. and 150.degree. C. and at a degree of moisture below equilibrium moisture of the resulting gasified caramel. Essences and/or colorants are added to the mass and the mass is then deposited in complementary molds. Cavities having a volume of 0.2 to 20 ml are stamped in the two parts of the caramel mass deposited in the complementary molds and the complementary molds are then cooled to a temperature below about 50.degree. C. Chips of gasified caramel, and possibly bubble gum particles, and placed into the cavities formed in the complementary molds. An adhesive is applied to the parts of the caramel mass deposited in the complementary molds and the caramel mass parts are then joined together. The resulting caramel product is then removed from the molds. To provide a lollipop structure, a stick may be inserted into connection with one of the caramel masses when it situated in the respective mold. The gasified caramel situated in the interior cavity of the caramel mass is protected from moisture.
One particular confectionary product of interest is a candy called a "PUSH POP", distributed by, e.g., Topps Ireland. This Push Pop is a solid mass of one color candy housed in a two-part detachable plastic container. As its name implies, the candy mass is retained on a slidable member within the housing and thus can be pushed up from the housing to extend beyond the housing a desired distance as needed for licking by the child. The candy product is freely slidable within the housing which is opaque and prevents viewing of the candy product. It is a problem with this product that as the candy mass is converted into a liquid state, i.e., as it is being licked, some of the liquid may drip onto the slidable member and prevent the sliding motion of the candy mass. Also, the continual movement of the candy mass into and out of the housing is detrimental to the cleanliness of the candy product and potentially increases the manufacturing costs of the same.